


Like a Fairy Tale

by buckybahrns (hop_in_my_moricarty)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Steve Rogers, Drug Use, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Recreational Drug Use, Skinny Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hop_in_my_moricarty/pseuds/buckybahrns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve stay in while their housemates go out drinking to celebrate nationwide marriage equality. But they're not entirely sober, up in Bucky's cozy FROG.<br/>_____________________</p><p>basically, high!Steve and high!Bucky talk about softness, fairy tales, and tea. content warning for recreational use of marijuana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Fairy Tale

"Steve," Bucky breathes, blowing out a long stream of white smoke. "Steve, how are you feeling?"

Steve is curled up in the corner, beanbag chairs and pillows cushioning him as he stares at Bucky's ceiling.

"Heavy. But my head feels so light. I'm sleepy, but I don't want to sleep. I'm good."

"That's good." Bucky passes Steve the joint, cool summer air mixing with Steve's favorite candle and earthy smoke. "Me too. Do you have the water?"

Steve takes a long drag and holds it in until his lungs start screaming. He coughs hard, and shakes his head when he can breathe again.

"It's on your dresser, Buck." Steve watches Bucky stumble to his feet and get the water with the grace of newborn giraffe on ice. It's cute in the way baby kittens falling on blankets is cute, and Steve smiles.

Bucky's room is nice and cool, but the strings of lights on his wall make everything feel gold and warm, it's almost like magic.

"Bucky," Steve smacks his dry lips together around his cotton tongue. "Bucky. Bucky, your room looks like a fairy tale. Like an enchanted forest with elves and magic and unicorns and golden pixie dust everywhere."

"Yeah?" Bucky's back on the floor, his head resting on a pillow at the outskirts of Steve's nest. "I like it. The way the light is on the white and the green. It's soft, like you."

"'M not soft, I'm all pointy and a bird." Steve frowns and pokes at the sharp hipbones peeking out from under his tank top. "You're soft, you've got big cuddly arms and your hair is nice."

"No, you're not a bird, Stevie!" Bucky sounds sad and Steve picks his head up enough to see Bucky is looking at him a little sadly. He takes a long pull from the joint and blows the smoke gently away from Steve. "You're like a puppy 'cause I gotta be careful so you don't get hurt, but you don't know how to be careful on your own. That's why you're soft."

This makes perfect sense to Steve so he nods and doesn't argue. "Okay."

They sit in soft, easy silence, passing the joint back and forth until it burns out and Steve rolls his head to look at Bucky again. "You wanna get married?"

Bucky blinks owlishly and pushes the water bottle in Steve's direction. He shrugs slowly, and licks his lips.

"To you? Or in general?"

"In general." Steve takes a sip of water.

"I don't know, maybe. I guess I can marry whoever I wanna now. What about you?"

Steve laughs.

"Who'd want me? I'm tiny and sick and I'm on like fifteen different medicines and I don't even know how to dance." Steve sounds disproportionately distressed about dancing, even to himself, and he sighs. "Plus nobody's ever had a crush on me ever."

"I would." Bucky's nearly whispering, and Steve isn't sure he heard right, even with his hearing aid in.

"What?"

"I'd want you, Stevie. You're so," Bucky makes a vague gesture with both hands up at the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. "You. You're real nice, and you're brave, but you're a idiot and that's for damn sure, and you're my best friend. End of the line, pal."

"End of the line," Steve echoes, something warm uncurling in his blood like millions of tiny cats. "I'd marry you too, Buck. You're just really. You're just Bucky and that's all that matters anyways."

"You know, I love you, man." Bucky reaches blindly for Steve's fingers where they're splayed out on the soft carpet. "We should get married, it'd be fun. We could have sleepovers all the time and not even have sex. We could cuddle and kiss and watch Netflix and have popcorn fights."

Steve closes his eyes and smiles, winding his fingers with Bucky's. "That sounds nice. We could get our own place and decorate it with the fairy lights everywhere and drink tea in the winter. Let's do it."

"Yeah, tomorrow. 'M tired now." Bucky's voice is heavy with sleep, and so are Steve's eyelids. He doesn't think he could open them even if Natasha, Clint, Kate and Sam all came barging in with party horns and air guns yelling that the house was on fire.

Again.

Steve tugs softly on Bucky's hand until he scoots closer, warm body snuggled up next to Steve's as he drifts into unconsciousness.

The next morning-that's-actually-noon Bucky wakes Steve with a sleepy kiss on his nose and a groggy promise of at least dinner and a movie before they get married. Steve laughs, feeling lighter than he had in months, and teases Bucky about proposing to him high.

Bucky kisses him again to shut him up.


End file.
